Voldika ideges
by Ylorian
Summary: Ezt még a lumos egyik kihívására írtam. Csak szólok, hogy nagyon elszált. És a biztonság kedvéért ne egyetek és igyatok közbe. És nos hát vannak benne csúnya szavak. Célzások a szexuális hovatartozásra. Szal kemény.


Voldemort elégedetten nézte, ahogy Harryt és Lupint, Piton és Lucius fogja közre.  
- Nos, el sem hiszitek milyen kínzásokat találtam ki nektek… - suttogta a tőle telhető legnagyobb gonoszsággal, de Harry közbe kotyogott.  
- Mint amikor menekültünk és véletlenül rád nyitottunk zuhanyzás közben és a Hermes House Band – I Will Survive című számát énekelted a zuhanyrózsába, miközben táncoltál?  
Voldemort arcán enyhe pír jelent meg, ez nála a totális elvörösödés.  
- Nem, nem olyan…  
- Merlinre! – hördült föl Lupin. – Annál is rosszabb?  
- Nem…  
- Hála az égnek! – nyögött föl Harry. – Már megijedtem… Annál iszonyúbb látványt el sem tudok képzelni.  
- Ezért megöllek…  
- Eddig nem akartál? A büdös zokniba!  
- A legsötétebb kínzást kapjátok meg! – sikoltotta Voldi és ökölbe szorította a kezét.  
- Afenne, ez tényleg énekelni fog! – rémüldözött Harry. – Mond Voldika, nem lehetne, hogy másikat énekelj? Mondjuk… egy Micheal Jackson számot? A Bad? Az sokkal jobban passzolna hozzád. Mondhatni teljes mértékben – vihogta Harry.  
- Vagy Thrillert – ajánlotta Lupin.  
- Nem, nem, nem, és nem! – sikoltozott Voldi.  
- Ugyan, nem kell úgy felkapni a vizet, nem vagy te vízhordó lány. Max totál sötétben, egy teqila-party után… vagy még akkor se.  
- Meg…öhhh…. – hörögte Voldi.  
- Megölsz? Kicsinálsz? Kifingatsz? Kinyiffantasz? – mosolygott Harry. – Mondjam még tovább?  
- Tudod mi óta vártam már ezt a pillanatot? – vigyorgott Voldi.  
- Nem kellett volna úgy túlspilázni a dolgot. Elég lett volna ha küldesz magadról egy képet – vont vállat Harry.  
Lupin egyet értően vigyorgott.  
Bella, sunyin körbenézett és előhúzta a talárja zsebéből a Vough eheti számát.  
Lucius átkukucskált a válla fölött.  
- Olvastad már a 27-dik oldalon lévő smink tippet? Szerintem, az tökéletesen passzolna a szemedhez – jegyezte meg a férfi kislányos ártatlansággal. – Ha akarod segítek is föltenni.  
- Hogy ezen miért nem lepődöm meg? – vont vállat Bella. – De miért ne. Nálad van a smink készleted?  
Voldi dühösen morgott akár egy kutya.  
- Lucius, Bella, fogjátok le őket! – adta ki a parancsot, de nem történt semmi. – Hát ezek meg? – fordult hátra.  
- Ne csücsöríts annyira Bellácska! – hallották Lucius hangját Voldi mögül. – Várj majd én…  
- Ti mi a jó muglit csináltok éppen? – förmedt emberire a „sötét" varázsló.  
- Kipróbáljuk Bellácskán az őszi smink tippeket – jelentette ki Lucius sértődötten.  
- Azonnal tegyétek el! Így nem lehet kínozni senkit!  
- De hogy nem! Mi van, ha elrontja a szín összeállítást? – rémüldözött Harry.  
- Te hallgass vagy letépem a karod! – sikított Voldi.  
- Na persze jellemző – morogta Harry. – Az ember a vérét adja, és ennek még karja is kell. Hálátlan dög!  
- Mindkettőt!  
- Minek neked az? Így is van neked! Talán több is, mint elég. Mi akarsz lenni, he? Konyhai robotgép? Mindenre lesz egy kezed? Majd akkor mehetsz séfnek!  
- Aztán a lábaidat vágom le! – hörögte átszellemülten Voldi.  
- Jéh, akkor egy teljes test csere lesz? Nem lehetne, hogy Inkább a Beckemmel cseréljek testet?  
- Nem, és azért sem! Tudod mit? Bedoblak egy verembe, és nem adok neked enni, és minden nap bekentelek téged testápolóval, és amikor már jó laza bőröd. Ruhát csinálok belőled… igaz kis kutyám? – simogatta meg szeretettel Bella fejét.  
A nő vállat vont.  
- Biztos.  
Harry bizalmasan közelebb hajolt Voldihoz.  
- Te mond? Nem lehet, hogy túl sokszor láttad már a Bárányok hallgatnak című filmet?  
- Miből gondolod?  
- Csak úgy kérdeztem.  
- Nos, akkor térjünk át a lényegre – csapta össze a kezeit Voldi. – Először, meg foglak korbácsolni, aztán egy mogyorófa vesszővel foglak ütni.  
Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd…  
- Csak azt ne! Bármit csak azt ne!  
- Akkor csak azért is! – vihogta Voldi.  
- Nagy uram - szólt közbe Piton. – Ha megvesszőzi, nem tudja megnyúzni.  
Harry dühösen rámordult.  
- Pofa be!  
Mind döbbenten nézték a fiút.  
Harry a szájára csapta a kezét és vöröslő fülekkel nézett körbe.  
- Nem vagy te véletlenül kicsit mazochista, szívem? – kérdezte Bella miközben egy adag pirosított kent fel Lucius arcára.  
- Hát tudod… össze zárva azaz annyi diák… Semmi felvilágosítás… - mondta olyan ártatlan arccal amennyire egy szexuálisan túlfejlett tizenöt éves fiú.  
- Nekem mondod? – csóválta meg a fejét lemondóan Piton. – A kellemetlenségek elkerülése véget találtam fel azt a tisztító bájitalt.  
- Amit, ha megiszol tiszta leszel? – csillant fel Lupin szeme. – Igazán remek találmány! – rázott kezet vele.  
- De te ezt úgyis jobban tudod – nézett jelentőség teljesen Voldemortra Harry. – Amilyen pletykák keringenek a Mardekárról.  
- Mi? Milyen pletykák? – kérdezett vissza Voldemort.  
- Tudod együtt a zuhanyban… - nógatta Harry.  
- Ja vagy úgy! – esett le neki. – Anyád!  
- Mi van má'? Szegényt már a sírban se hagyod nyugodni? – hördült föl Harry sértődötten  
- Nem… Muhhahhaa… mert gonosz vagyok! – vihogta a pálcát lengetve.  
- Milyen szép vagyok – álmélkodott Lucius a tükörképét bámulva egy díszes kézi tükörben.  
Bellácska egyet értően vigyorgott, és egy tubus fekete haj festéket húzott elő valahonnan… Legyen elég, hogy meg nem erősített források szerint szoros barátságot ápol egy bizonyos Husikával…  
- Gyere Piton befestem a hajad.  
Voldemort a fejét karmolászta véresre. Lévén nincsen haja, és nincsen mit tépnie.  
- Látod bennük is meg van a hajlam – intett Harry Lucius Bella és Piton szépség ápolós hármasa felé. Bella Piton haját festette, míg Lucius vidáman cseverészve reszelgette a körmeit.  
- De akkor bennetek is! Ti is össze vagytok zárva! – őrjöngte Voldi.  
- Persze, csak mi vagyunk annyira civilizáltak, hogy nem csinálunk titkot belőle.  
- Mi? – makogta Voldi.  
- Persze… ez már a 21 szászad.  
- Ti hagyjátok azonnal abba! – fordult hátra vérben forgó szemekkel. – Azonnal csináljatok valami férfiasat! Verd el az asszonyt! – mutatott Pitonra.  
- Meg ne próbáld! – sziszegte Bella a mellette ülő férfira.  
- Te! – mutatott Luciusra. – Menj fát vágni!  
- Nem! Letörik a körmöm! – nyafogta férfi.  
- Te meg növessz azonnal szakállat – mutatott Bellára is. ,  
- De én nő vagyok!  
- Nem érdekel! – sikította toporzékolva.  
- Na végre, egy kis színed is van – mondta helyeslően Harry.  
- Igen, főnök! Neked is ki kéne próbálnod ezt a barackszín pírosítót – lengetett meg egy kicsi tégelyt Lucius.  
- Ez …. nem… - hörögte Voldemort. Jobb kezét a szívére szorítva.  
- Csak nincs valami baj a szíveddel? – kérdezte aggodalmaskodva Lucius.  
- Többet kéne mozognia – jelentette ki Lupin. – És egészségesebben kéne élnie. Több zöldség meg ilyesmi.  
- Ezt pont te mondod vérfarkaskám? Miután megetted Dudleyt, jó hogy nem kaptál rögtön szívrohamot, az ereidet eltömő zsírtól! – vicsorgott tá Harry.  
- De rágcsáltam utána egy kis füvet – mondta ártatlanul Lupin.  
- FÜVET?  
- Persze Voldi… elvégre vérfarkas voltam akkor.  
- De akkor is igazad van – csapott a tenyerébe Harry. – Több mozgás, és szteroidok.  
- Hülye. Pont azok kinyírják a szívet. És fűrészpor lesz tőle az agyad helyén. Nem láttad még Draco barátait – szörnyülködött Lucius. – Azok a faragatlan tuskók, olyan rosszhatással vannak, az én kis gyöngyvirágomra.  
- Szóval Draco azért van kiborulva, ahányszor csak haza kell mennie – vakarta meg az állát Harry. – De térjünk vissza a lényegre. Voldi te egy gizda gyík vagy…  
- Ebben igaza van főnök… - jegyezte meg Bella miközben, igyekezet Lupin őszes hajának valami divatos formát kölcsönözni. – Hé, főnök. Miért hemperegsz a földön? Tiszta kosz leszel. Tudod, Féregfark ott végzi el a dolgát, ahol épen rájön. Uh… én szóltam…  
Voldemort a földön hempergett és a mellkasát szorongatta.  
- Va… vajákost… vajákost…!  
- Ennek nem szívrohama van? – kérdezte Piton miközben megfésülte frissen festet haját.  
- Nem kéne segítenünk neki? – kérdezte társaitól Lucius. – Elvégre ő a főnök.  
- Hülye vagy? – kérdezte őket Harry. – Nem hagyna titeket többet szépítkezni.  
Mind a négyen rémülten néztek össze. Sőt! Bella és Lucius rémülten össze is ölelkeztek.  
- Ro..ha..dt…takk… - hörögte elhalóan Voldemort. – Még… vissaza jövö…k…  
- Ugyan! – húzta el a száját Harry. – Az már klisé lenne… És ez nem is a te szöveged! Te! Te! Te utolsó mondat tolvaj! – förmedt a kínoktól földön hempergő alakra.  
Voldi hörgött egyet és végül elernyedt.  
- Nyertem! – ujjongott Harry.

Fin. Vagy még sem?


End file.
